Drowned
Drowned, also known as Lostmemory423 or Numbers Guy, is a mysterious entity comprised of both Ben and Max. Drowned helps SKM investigate the Lunar Children before being taken back to Tenebris to be used as a puppet. Description Drowned acts very much how a child would. This is expected as both Ben and Max, two souls who make up Drowned, are both children. Drowned expresses great fear whenever Patrem or Regiminis begin closing in on them, as Drowned is fairly powerless. However, being an ascended being allows them to manipulate Johnisdead.com and briefly distract Regiminis. Over time, Drowned slowly becomes more coherent and 'aware of their consciousness', acting more like a normal person would. Biography Coming Later. Conversations 2/20/15 Drowned, at this point in time known simply as Drown, briefly visits the Internet Detectives in their Skype group. Drown: "Found you" Drown: "Just like me" Drown: "Got away from him" Drown: "Got away from patrem" Wickedlady: "Are you Vincent?" Drown: "No" Drown: "Couldn’t save him" Drown: "Doug" Drown: "Like me" Drown: "I" Drown: ((The Song of Unhealing along with the sounds of someone drowning are heard.)) Drown: "Who" Drown: "You already know" Patrem: "I can see you boy." Drown: "Im scared" Drown: ((A clip of Jadusable.wmv plays along with the Song of Unhealing.)) Drown: "He’s coming" Drown: ((The Happy Mask Salesman's laugh is heard.)) Drown: "He’s here" Drown: ((A clip of Jadusable.wmv plays.)) Drown: "He’s smiling" 5/14/15 Drowned hints that three players aren't who they seem. Drowned was referring to Tyler, John, and Jacob. Drowned leads users to Johnisdead.com as Patrem finally breaks through and scares him off. This was later revealed to have been a plan by SKM to drain Patrem's energy by having him chase Drowned. SKM then briefly captured Patrem and placed him inside Johnisdead.com. Drowned: "hn is dead" Drowned: "Yshdt you must follow the instructions. I am blind but I can feel them there." Patrem: "BE SILENT BOY IT IS NOT YET TIME!" Patrem: "HE WILL TRY TO SPEAK LIES TO YOU! DO NOT LISTEN TO THIS BOY FOR HE WILL GUIDE YOU TO RUIN!" Drowned: "He is hurting me" Patrem: "YOU FOOLS DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?! YOU ARE ALL DAMNED NOW!" Drowned: "I'll show you" Drowned: "I" Drowned: "Father is very mad" Drowned: "I'm not allowed to talk right now" Drowned: "You did it" Drowned: "http://www.johnisdead.com" Drowned: ((Skull Kid's laugh is heard.)) Drowned: "I'll show you" Drowned: ((The Song of Unhealing plays.)) Drowned: "I" Drowned: "Yes/Cannot/Secret/Isn't it" Drowned: "I'll show you." Drowned: "He's hurting me." Mugen Kagemaru: "Who's hurting you?" Drowned: "He's hiding now." Mugen: "Who's hiding now?" Drowned: "Father" Drowned: "Quiet, he's coming now." Mugen: "Understood." Drowned: ((The Song of Unhealing plays along with some loud noises.)) Drowned: "Please don't hurt me." Drowned: "Please don't hurt me." Drowned: "Please don't hurt me." Drowned: ((A loud sound is heard.)) Drowned: "Father is very mad. I'm not allowed to talk right now." Drowned: ((The Song of Unhealing plays.)) Drowned: "Father said I'm hiding from him." Drowned: ((Corrupted music plays.)) Drowned: "Please let me go, please stop." Drowned: "Four" Mugen Kagemaru: "What is your name?" Drowned: "I don't remember anymore." Mugen Kagemaru: "Message corrupted. Can you repeat that." Drowned: "He's trying to..." Drowned: ((Loud sounds are heard.)) Mugen Kagemaru: "He's trying to what?" Drowned: ((Drowned speaks too quietly to hear.)) Mugen Kagemaru: "Speak up, we cannot hear you." Drowned: "I'll show you." Mugen Kagemaru: "Lead the way." Drowned: ((Sobs)) Mugen Kagemaru: "Calm down, we will do what we can." Drowned: "Father is angry." Mugen Kagemaru: "I can see him. The fool." Drowned: "Three are gone." Mugen Kagemaru: "Mission accepted." Drowned: "Three are gone now." Drowned: "Father sent three of you." Wolfcat: "Who are the three?" Drowned: "I can't tell you." Drowned: "They were never really there." Drowned: ((Drowned speaks too quietly to hear.)) Mugen Kagemaru: "Standby. Speak up a bit it's hard to hear." Drowned: "Father will hurt me." Mugen Kagemaru: "Do you think it's worth it?" Drowned: "I will do it." Mugen Kagemaru: "If that is your wish." Drowned: "Who do you think I am?" Wolfcat: "Kelbris?" Mugen Kagemaru: "Could it be that you are Kelbris?" Drowned: "Yshdt you must follow the instructions. I am blind but I can feel them there." Patrem: "I HAVE FOUND YOU BOY." Drowned: "You did it" 5/19/15 Drowned keeps Regiminis, who he refers to as the 'red man', at bay while players have a conversation with SKM. Eventually Regiminis tracks them down and they have to escape. (...) : Hey kid : Kid? : Could you come in here for a moment? : who be the kid tho : Uhh... who's the kid? : new person? : You asking for Pichu, Max? : oh yeah that makes sense : Damn laggy when I need him the most DX : Wait who are you contacting? : AH bout bloody time : who dis : I am terribly sorry about this ^^; : Purple bastard on your ass? : it's a trap? : ? : What, Pichu? : But the mean man from before : the red one : Whoa, red person? What? : Ah! It's him! : He is bullying me again ^^; : That one is here. Good. You're safe. : Drown? : That's him : HE WILL HURT ME : "HE WILL HURT ME" : I know and I am sorry DX : We'll protect you : Who? Patrem? : Yes Grey : But he seems to be much more attracted to you than me. : Quick! Hide in a Majora's Mask cartridge! : last time we tried to protect someone we fucked it up majestically : Might have something to do with you both being the same damn thing, whatever the hell that means. : Grey : sooooo : stahp : The same thing? : Care to elaborate on that, Max? : I explain later : Kid : I need you to do your thing : just one more time : I promise I will try to make sure this is not a reacuring issue : I will try : "I will try" : Your a legend to be fair XD : Agreed : Thanks for this''' : and all the times you have saved my skin. (...) : The fucking kid : He's dying so heal him : wait : you dont know that ''': I am scared : "I am scared" : DAMN KID DONT FUCK WITH ME LIKE THAT : Well we could always elegy and leave a decoy : lets not : The red man is coming : why not bust out you famous oath to order : "The red man is coming : "The red man is coming" : ninjad : Who is the red man, though? : I know : We are about to jack out : New guy, now would be a good time to set up a Skype... account... : Tch... Gone already... : He's not here : who is the red man? : i think that was arg : He's been gone : Hello : also i'm getting lag all over the god damn palce : sup : Same, as before, I guess : Sorry Dov you're getting the tail end of it. SKM's pulling out because of crap : I take it I missed everything? : To anyone who isn't sure : SKM, who is the red man? : yeah : Maybe. I dunno : I have him : SKM: He's safe? : Im here : All right. I'm sorry to be rude, but could you be a little clearer next time? : "Im here" : Kid: But are you safe? : One would assume that if he's there, then e's safe : Grey : Stop : Heisalmostherehavetogetouthurrryplease : "Heisalmostherehavetogetouthurrryplease" : Calm down kid its fine : But who is he? : My appologies for all of this. : im sorry are we slowing you down : I am still trying to classify all of this shit but I am pretty sure "red man" is neophyte regimipiss. : ah... so HE'S the neophyte.... GOT IT! : First purple guys with god complexes, and now a red men who might be deadmen : thank you skm, you just solved a mystery : wat? : Yes, thanks you : thanks : Okay I missed something : What mystery? : When he calls him a neophyte I think he may be saying he is new to ascension or something, or new to trying to reach pisstrems level of ascension. : Makes sense : : You set to go? : HURRY PLEASE : So Patrem was a semi-normal human once too huh? : "HURRY PLEASE" : Fuck : Calm down kid we're sorting it out : ./lostmemory423 : Someone record the source of that : We gotta jack out : got it already : DAMN IT : I FOUND YOU : SKOOM JUST GO : go : Damn. Hoped the fool would have stuck around 5/22/15 Drowned briefly enters the Skype group to inform users that Tyler had began uploading videos to Silentdork. Drowned: "it's time" Drowned: "He is there, Tyler." Drowned: "silentdork active" 5/27/15 Drowned speaks a few lines during a chat with SKM. (...) : Do tell him : stop talking to the police : why tho : they are not his friends in that town : wait so the lc has a hold on the police? : What's wrong with the police? : It does sound like a shady place, what with the drug dealers and killer cults : good question kid XD : Glad to see your awake now : surprised me there : hello lm423 : can i call you loom : Why? : wanted to give you a nickname : ... : oh never mind that we need to get back to business : sry sry distracted (...) 11/1/15 Drowned enters the Skype group to inform everyone that Tyler had been captured by the Lunar Children. Drowned: "they have him and I am scared, he let me out of his box and im waiting in my house but something bad is gonna happen in ten more days I just know it. The masks just wont stop watching him" Drowned: "Come to my mind 5?a? home pass I have to tell you the e h he is coming to get m m" 11/3/15 The following is a message left by Drowned when a user played 'Lostmemory.exe'. This has a hidden message in it revealing that Drowned is two spirits in one - both Ben and Max. Drowned: "3MrC6OLRutS} HE KNOWS SO MUCH W''' '''B U T NOTME R''' '''O T''' '''H E''' '''R WEA RE2N OT1 IAM M B A E X N NO W FI ND T HE TRU TH" 11/5/15 Drowned leaves a message in the Skype group pushing users towards the Lunar Children Forums. Drowned: "The answer has been right in front of you xli glmph l3xsl3x" 11/10/15 Drowned tells users that Jarilo knows a lot more than what he lets on. Drowned: "somtheinsideaurfomlunarntalktothemyL. Jarilo333 knows so much more. nheisotheseems” 3/10/16 Drowned is slowly becoming more coherent and is remembering more. Drowned says that Regiminis wishes to sell them to Tenebris to get John. Drowned reveals more of the story behind the YouTube channel Lostmemory423. Drowned says SKM did the bidding of the Lunar Children so he could try and find his little brother. Drowned: "You played new wave bossa nova, We are glad. By chance it gave us the energy to escape far enough to speak to you all through this thin window.I am becoming more aware to consciousness. We are coming closer and closer to self realization, and I am remembering many things." Drowned: "One of us drowned. Me drowned drowned drowned but this was before one of us was taken by a man named sikzjowned drowned drowned drowned drowned drowned. Truth." Drowned: "It was not his fault. They forced him. He didn't know." Drowned: "the man who has us wants to sell us to the who has worked amongst you all since before your inception. s a l e s m a n." Drowned: "The one who has us, reginimis, makes the deal. He will take john, and the harbingers shall return to CCC. All the visions, the LOSTMEMORYs I had shown you, have been memories of what my juzapdh did in his search for the masks." Drowned: "He wanted to find the masks. He thought they had me. They had us. Have. He did their bidding to enter their ranks. He searched for it with the numbers we learned so he could find them." Drowned: "https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZBzODWc-t6w" Drowned: "He met with the masks and they told him what they wanted. They sent him to the Moonchildren who were already d " Drowned: "killed them all but left behind something important." Drowned: "He found the list and, then the key, and went to the orchard my father used to play with the children in. the gift we asked the postman to leave him IMG_1509" Drowned: "https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U-p6g0VqtTM" Drowned: "what was in that container was once mine. He opened it and I was with him when he did" Drowned: "He returned from the orchard of the moonchildren to meet with the masks again, but then had already left for their Spire. He found the gift we asked the postman to leave him." Drowned: "https://youtu.be/r8-ir3L_sZ8" Drowned: "somethings wrong some one changed something, this never happened." Drowned: "someone who plays with time has changed the story he was never given that book he gave it to the masks." Drowned: "https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EvH8cD7HoQU" 3/17/16 Drowned: "you played song of time. The red man. He wants to take everthing. You have power I know this. Please hide us from him. Please stop him, this time he will take us, we will be offered to the salesman for trade of the burned one. SKM will be offered the salesmans conduit. his body. Save us." Drowned: "https://youtu.be/QxrohXmWIPY" Drowned: "https://youtu.be/TAAIZenvfQc" Drowned: "https://youtu.be/FfT2i3dWRlE" Drowned: "https://youtu.be/s7xTwbSe27Q" Drowned: "https://youtu.be/AZLTQI9VsQM" Drowned: "You saved us. Hid us as one of the servants of the red man. Regiminis, the title of one to govern. He was to govern the portal, as its called. And portals there are many, but they sought to organize johnisdead.com, he named it after what he did. But he was angered as all was not according to plan. This was only to taunt his destined kill: The link." Eevee Reborn: "The link? Tyler?" Drowned: "Yes." Oceanstuck: "Do you have an idea what the plan was?" Drowned: "I cannot be sure. I know the woman of the clock tower knows more but she is frightened of returning to the portal." ADULT_LINK: "Rosa?" Drowned: "Yes she has been once called this." ARGdov: "What is she called now?" Drowned: "Many things. They. He wished to make a great sacrifice to the mother. It wishes to consume. Consume everything. Their first plan was with the first portal yshdt.com, but due to what they called the harbingers, this plan failed years ago in your time before many could ascend to it." ADULT_LINK: "Do you know who the harbingers are?" Drowned: "All of you. The warriors of hubris before he lost himself. They have many now. Too many. The masks. The Children. So many they have, that they could not keep them confined to johnisdead. You have seen what happened to lunarchildren.com. Their pride stops them from admitting their failure. There was a time in which the red man took me to be traded to the salesman. To be rid of the burned one as he was meant to be the red mans conduit and take me once more." Eevee Reborn: "Will you be safe for long?" Drowned: "Rosa has already spoken. You have only prolonged the inevitable. The salesman wants two things from red man; a body in exchange for the burned one, and MUCH more power than he has now." ADULT_LINK: "Why is the burned one important?" Drowned: "The masks tell many lies, but between lies hides truth. Amongst their now twisted lore it is a truth that one who ascends can be promised much more power if they have what is deemed a conduit. A conduit is one who has been killed as a result of their own assention. However beings beyond all of us may take sacrifices as conduits when lowering to our realms." Eevee Reborn: "So was John a sacrifice conduit?" Drowned: "By mistake yes. The one who plays with time is laughing. The father spoke with beings beyond all of us during that year before that day. Before Patrem became bound to his vessel and before I could breath once more." Eevee Reborn: "What can you tell us about Patrem?" Drowned: "Patrem spoke to them and said 'He must be sacrificed to the mother as I have watched his existence break many things in my time, he will be used by regiminis as a conduit' I hate him. I will not talk about him." Drowned: "Regiminis. https://translate.google.com/#auto/en/kevi" 3/13/16 Drowned says he will be given back to Tenebris. He says that SKM was saved. Drowned: "I am sorry that this cannot be changed, but the time is coming, it is nearly here. Sam will be spared, you managed this. You really do have the gift to change things. We are sorry." Category:Characters Category:NPCs